Catching Your Shade
by NeKoT
Summary: [oneshot][BryanKai] bueno este es el primer fic q hago de esta pareja asi q... bueno esta dedicada a mi gran amiga Zhena HiK por su cumple...


Holas!... nuevamente yo presente para traerles otra historia igual (o mas) perturbada de lo normal... como lo dice en mi sumary es la primera vez que hago un Bryan / Kai así que ténganme piedad... además toda la historia va dedicada a mi gran amiga Zhena HiK... por nada mas ni nada menos que su cumple

**...¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS KELLY!...**

Y tal como se lo prometí pues... pensé y escribi este fic en tan solo cuatro días!... todo un reto (n.nU) y de esta pareja tan escasa... espero te guste amiga!...(nOn)

**Parejas:** Bryan y Kai

**Genero:** Yaoi, lemmon con toques angst y algo de rape (creo o.O')

**Disclaimer:** Esto aburre... pero bueno... Beyblade no me pertenece ni sus personajes y... ya saben lo demás!. n.n

"diálogos" ºpensamientosº 'alusiones o alguna otra mención' (yo... pero creo q no aparecere u.u)

_Catching Your Shade_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Su sombra... eso era lo que tenia delante suyo, la sombra de alguien superior a él, de alguien que muy por encima suyo transitaba haciéndole sentir toda clase de sentimientos... toda clase de deseos insanos y pendencieros, toda clase de torturas inimaginables, toda clase de crueles inmolaciones... lo odiaba, no cabía duda de aquello quería verlo retorcerse de dolor en sus manos, escucharlo gritar su nombre, verle suplicar por su piedad... una piedad que él no conocía... sin embargo, también deseaba hacerle comprender lo grandioso y eminente que era, y lo formidable y cruel que podía llegar a ser por su causa...

Jamás de sus labios una palabra había salido, ninguna clase de queja jamás había pronunciado, nunca había refutado orden alguna... y sin embargo era él quien pagaba por cualquier rabieta que se le presentara al que de ellos era encargado, era siempre su cuerpo el que salía lastimado después de los duros castigos a los que era sometido, era su cabeza la que resultaba atormentada en las noches, su alma la que se plagaba de aquel asqueroso dolor y sus sentidos eran impregnados de aquel olor nauseabundo ... odiaba todo y a todos...

El frió se calaba en su piel, los grilletes se marcaban en sus muñecas y la sangre se escurria por su rostro... de nuevo había quedado cautivo a causa de algo que ni siquiera era culpa suya sino de él... porque era él quien lo provocaba e incitaba de aquella manera, era él quien sabiendo su forma de ser no hacia mas que burlarse y restregarle en la cara la portentosa perfección suya suscitando lo que vendría mas adelante... aquello que los demás ya anticipaban y a lo cual tan acostumbrados estaban, una batalla... blade contra blade, furia contra arrogancia, viento contra fuego... un combate en el cual era participe, en el cual debía superar aquella soberbia, en la cual debía sobrepasar su sombra y en el cual una vez mas salía perdiendo... y eso era lo que mas detestaba, dar la razón al otro tragándose sus palabras... no obstante este nuevamente hacia gala de su triunfo agotando aun mas su ya de por si poca paciencia, escasas eran las veces que explotaba de aquel modo y raras eran las ocasiones en que enfrentaba a otro en una lucha con sus puños, salvo si antes le ordenaban, pero de forma adrede no lo hacia con facilidad... siempre prefirió usar aquel cinismo que lo distinguía, usar su retórico lenguaje para atemorizar y rebotar las ofensas de otras personas, no por nada era conocido por aquella insolencia para con los demás, mas siempre fue el mejor 'soldado' dentro de aquel lugar, siempre respetando y acatando ordenes sin chistar, pero tampoco podía olvidar que era un humano y como tal a veces las emociones lo dominaban a tal punto que la razón abandonaba su cabeza dejando solo en ella el deseo de acabar con aquel que se había atrevido a desafiarle... eso había ocurrido y ahora por eso mismo pagaba las consecuencias...

Dos días había pasado en aquel lugar o al menos eso era lo que el calculaba puesto que no había nada que le indicara el tiempo que transcurria afuera, no había indicio de aquel opaco sol, no había luz, no había nada... exceptuado aquella refulgencia que se colaba bajo su puerta fruto de las antorchas al otro lado de esta y a sus oídos el único sonido que llegaba era el de su propia respiración... aquella soledad lo abrumaba, aquel silencio lo turbaba pero nada podía hacer debía resistir y demostrar su fortaleza... platos de comida eran llevados hasta él y solo en ese momento le permitían tener liberadas sus manos, mas aquellas comidas eran siempre las mismas por lo que tampoco sabia si se trataban de su almuerzo, cena o talvez desayuno?... él solo se limitaba a comerlas en silencio, eso era lo mejor... al menos si quería salir pronto de ahí no debía objetar nada, el sueño nuevamente lo subyugaba y cerrando sus ojos se abandonaba a el, aunque aquella posición no era de las mas placidas que conocía no tenia otra opción sentado como estaba estiro sus piernas lo mayor posible mientras recargaba su espalda en las frías rocas que recubrían su pared aflojo sus brazos dejando que las cadenas lo sujetasen aun sobre su cabeza bastante separadas una de la otra, resoplo un par de veces y se sumió en aquella inconciencia...

Cuanto tiempo había transcurrido desde ese momento nuevamente no sabia, pero el sonido que se le hacia familiar lo alerto de la entrada de alguien a su celda... la puerta se corrió haciendo un estrepitoso ruido dejando entrever la figura del recién llegado, una ligera sonrisa se formo en sus labios al reconocerlo...

"Yuriy a que debo el honor de tu visita?.." aquel tono socarrón se hizo presente en sus palabras ocultando así su pesar

"Hn.." bufo el pelirrojo mientras ingresaba con algo en sus manos nuevamente la puerta se cerro sumiéndolos en oscuridad... el ruso oji-azulado llego hasta él y se inclino a su lado dejando aun costado suyo lo que parecía ser una caja

"¿y eso?..." pregunto indicándole con su vista y antes de que su pregunta fuese respondida una lamparilla de gas se encendió revelando la identidad de la caja "¿un botiquín?..." indago mas nuevamente no obtuvo respuesta

El taheño abrió el botiquín y extrajo unos antisépticos, desinfectantes y vendas, destapo una a una aquellas botellitas y remojándolas en algodón se propuso limpiar las heridas del peli-lavanda para luego desinfectarlas y vendarlas... tomo el algodón en sus dedos y las llevo hasta el rostro de su ruso amigo donde con total calma comenzó a limpiar los rastros de sangre bajo la atenta mirada de Kuznetzov quien le sonreía

"deberías dejar este comportamiento..." hablo repentinamente Ivanov

"¿qué comportamiento?..." cuestiono sin borrar aquel gesto de su semblante

"Hn... deja de molestar a Hiwatari" pidió mientras limpiaba la cortada en su boca "cada vez terminas peor..." se le quedo contemplando sus ojos

"tu también estas de su parte?..." frunció su entrecejo

"los dos son mis amigos... es solo..." bajo un poco su cabeza "que tu eres el que termina mas lastimado... Bryan un día de estos pueden matarte" se mordió el labio inferior angustiado

"lo dudo mucho... soy indispensable dentro de esta pocilga, además..." los ojos azulados de Yuriy volvieron a posarse en los suyos "se que Kai no lo permitiria..." sonrió nuevamente ante la confundida expresión del otro

"ya estas desvariando..."

"no es así... se que Hiwatari no lo permitiria porque fue el mismo quien me dijo que acabaria conmigo con sus propias manos y es muy orgulloso como para dejar que alguien mas hiciese ese trabajo por él..."

"Bryan... en serio estas bien?..." pego su frente a la de su peli-lavanda amigo

"sobreviviré... si es lo que te preocupa"

"no es solo eso..." acerco lentamente sus labios a los de su camarada y le regalo un tenue beso "TÚ estas bien?..." repitió alejándose un poco para observarlo

"claro" aseguro con aquel temple serio para evitar que su pelirrojo amigo se preocupe, ya que de todas las personas en el mundo a los que podía llamar amigo Yuriy Ivanov principiaba y finalizaba su lista e inquietarlo era lo que menos deseaba...

"como digas..." resoplo y continuo curando las heridas del cuerpo del otro ruso en completo silencio, cuando finalizo guardo todo en su debido lugar y se puso de pie "te dejare la lámpara ¿esta bien?..."

"pero... ¿no te regañaran?..." pregunto el dueño de Falborg

"ya me las ingeniare... al menos por esta noche tendrás un poco de luz y calor" le sonrió y guiño un ojo

"gracias..." respondió "amigo..." acoto con una sincera sonrisa, un gesto que no había sido corrompido por su mordacidad, uno de las pocos gestos verdaderos que aun conservaba impolutos...

La puerta volvió a abrirse haciendo ese rechinido y se cerro perdiendo ante sus ojos la silueta del taheño quien antes de irse le despidió con un gesto de su mano, volvió a sonreír, es por simples cosas como esas que le tenia tanto aprecio... que habría sido de él sin aquella sonrisa que lo animaba, sin aquellos ojos que a veces lo intimidaban y después le brindaban calma, sin aquella voz que lo apaciguaba, sin su compañía... realmente Yuriy era un gran amigo, su mejor amigo...

Con aquella sonrisa volvió a recostarse sobre la angular pared, se sentía mejor ahora que sus heridas estaban limpias y aquel olor a sangre había sido opacada por el aroma de su pelirrojo amigo aunado a los medicamentos, ahora podía dormir mas tranquilamente viro su vista hasta la llama que bamboleaba en el mechero y se quedo un rato hipnotizado por aquel movimiento

ºasí es como las polillas se deben sentir antes de quemarse...º pensó ºel fuego es algo sumamente atrayente, es capaz de brindarte calidez pero si te acercas demasiado termina matandote... justo como Hiwatari, ja!.. por algo su emblema es el fénix...º sacudio su cabeza violentamente al recordar aquel par de ojos fríos ºcomo es posible que siendo representante del 'ave de fuego' fuese un maldito 'témpano de hielo' vaya sátira de la vida, sin embargo aquellos ojos tienen algo que es intensamente fascinante, algo que puede cautivarte de un modo distinto, de un modo seductor...º rió ante aquellas ridiculeces que pasaron por su cabeza acaso pensaba que Hiwatari era seductor?... acaso se refería al mismo Hiwatari que lo exasperaba, que se mofaba de él, que lo irritaba, al mismo que le había vencido en incontables oportunidades y por el cual estaba ahora ahí... si hablamos de ironias esta posiblemente fuese la mayor de todas...

"el olor de las medicinas me esta haciendo pensar tonterías..." se dijo y cerrando sus ojos volvió a dormirse, talvez con mucha suerte al día siguiente lo soltaran y para ese entonces él quería verse como siempre: impasible... no daría la satisfacción a ninguno dentro de la Abadía de verlo azorado o quebrantado, saldría como tantas otras veces con su frente en alto y su mirada inflexible... demostraría una vez mas su tenacidad...

Solo fueron necesarios unos minutos para que se sumergiera en el sueño profundo y unos segundos para que su inconciencia le mostrara aquello que tanto lo atormentaba... aquella sombra nuevamente se presentaba ante él mostrándose altanera y ensoberbecida

"_eres débil..."_ le hablo _"aun los sentimientos dominan tus acciones..."_

"eso no es cierto" siseo poniéndose de pie, soportando el dolor que aquel acto provocaba en sus brazos

"_¿entonces que haces aquí?..."_ su tono era burlesco

"..." silencio

"_talvez creas que los sentimientos ya no forman parte de tu ser... y talvez así sea... sin embargo aquello que conoces como amistad, deseo, odio, pasión, ira, celos, envidia también son sentimientos ¿lo sabias?.. y mientras mas molesto te pones mas a flote salen aquellas flaquezas tuyas... y es por ello que jamás serás lo que tanto anhelas..." _

"no puedo evitar sentir!..."

"_exacto!.. esa es tu debilidad... eres un humano y confórmate con aquello..." _

"lo único que quiero es sobrepasarte..." afilo sus ojos lavandas

"_¿y que te impide hacerlo?..."_

"tu mismo..."

"_jajaja vaya que eres un estúpido..."_ viro su ser y comenzó a desplazarse a la esquina mas oscura perdiéndose en esta...

"¡espera!.." grito tratando de alcanzarlo mas los grilletes en sus manos le impedían si quiera dar un paso mas allá de lo establecido "algún día te dejare atrás como tu lo haces conmigo y ese día pisoteare tu dignidad probando a todos la farsa que representas... ya lo veras... pronto ese día llegara" bisbiseo entre sus dientes...

Sus ojos lavandas se abrieron y respiro agitadamente, vago su mirada por todo el lugar algo asustado mas gracias a la lámpara que Yuriy le había dejado hacia que la oscuridad se dispersara y eso lo aplacaba, sueños... no, pesadillas lo inundaban cada noche y todas hacían remembranza de lo débil que era... como odiaba sentirse así después de tener esa clase de desvaríos y alucinaciones, detestaba sentirse pusilánime...

"yeb, yeb, yeb, yeb, yeb!.." repitio haciendo puños con sus manos que aun estaban colgados a los costados de su cabeza, lacerando aun mas sus muñecas... nuevamente un ruido proveniente de afuera lo alerto y dirigió toda su atención a la puerta que de seguro se abriria, acertó, puesto que aquel portón de madera comenzó a ceder otorgando el acceso a otra figura... sus ojos se abrieron de sobremanera al notar quien era...

"parece como si hubieras visto un fantasma..." una media sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro del otro mientras cerraba tras suyo la puerta

"si no me dices que haces aquí... prometo convertirte en uno..." sonrió de igual modo "Hiwatari..." agrego

"no si yo acabo contigo primero" se acerco hasta el peli-lavanda arrodillándose frente a este con aquella mirada perspicaz

"ya quisiera verlo..." amplio su sonrisa chocarrera

"Hn... no deberías tentar tu suerte de ese modo" con lentitud acerco su mano hasta el cuello de Kuznetzov y la acaricio con suavidad "mira que fácil me resultaria..." llevo su otra mano y juntando ambas comenzó a presionar el cuello del ruso peli-lavanda, ajustando y apretando cada vez mas, estrangulándolo... "ves lo fácil que seria... sin embargo no seria nada divertido" soltó de golpe su agarre y de inmediato Bryan comenzó a toser

"y que seria... mas divertido?..." pregunto una vez que pudo transportar oxigeno a sus pulmones

"humillarte y mostrar lo débil que eres..." otra vez le recordaban su debilidad y eso no hacia mas que enfurecerlo... ciño su entrecejo mostrando sus dientes con fiereza "no me digas que te ofendi..." uso ese tono inocentón que tanto detestaba

"si tan solo no estuviese atado tu ya estarías clamando por tu vida..." amenazo jalando sus brazos provocando un ruidoso sonido de metal

"¿y crees que yo te temo?..." se mofo poniéndose de pie

"totalmente, sino porque estarías aquí mientras yo estoy así?..." devolvió aquella mueca

"vengo a darte una oportunidad..." los ojos lavandas lo miraron confundido, el bicolor metió su mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y extrajo un objeto, mas concretamente una llave...

"¿y eso?.." no pudo evitar preguntar

"como te dije pienso darte una oportunidad, una oportunidad para que me venzas en lo que tu quieras" acerco la llave a los esposas que atenazaban las manos de Bryan y los libero, el oji-lavanda de inmediato se sujeto sus muñecas apaciguando el dolor para posteriormente ponerse de pie justo enfrente de Hiwatari quien se cruzo de brazos

"sabes lo que acabas de hacer?..." pregunto con una recia mirada

"no¿qué?.." una media sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, una sonrisa burlona e injuriosa que solo logro encrespar mas la actitud de Kuznetzov... este volvió a apretar sus puños dejando olvidado el dolor que le provocaban las palpitantes venas en sus muñecas, estrujo sus dientes y agudizo su mirada lavanda

"no querras saber..." chicheo con una voz capaz de intimidar a cualquier ser vivo, claro, menos a Hiwatari...

"¿acaso me estas amenazando?..." soltó una carcajada breve "tu no eres capaz de hacer nada por tu propia voluntad..." sujeto con su mano la quijada del peli-lavanda acercándolo a su rostro "... imbécil..." junto su boca a la del otro ruso en un beso menguado y lleno de desprecio, un beso en el cual demostraba su supremacía una vez mas...

Sus ojos afilados emitían aquel brillo mordaz, el beso que el bicolor le había otorgado le había tomado por sorpresa mas el contemplar aquellas orbes escarlatas podía leer con claridad la burla y menosprecio que representaba aquel contacto... haciendo uso de sus manos, ya libres, sostuvo al ruso peli-azulado por sus hombros y lo separo bruscamente de su cuerpo

"que te propones ahora?..." cuestiono imperiosamente

"si no te has dado cuenta... no seré yo el que te lo diga" nuevamente aquel temple lenguaraz tomaba posesión de su semblante, sonrió y con su mano alejo las manos de Bryan de sus hombros para luego darse la vuelta dispuesto a salir de ahí, no obstante nuevamente una mano se posaba sobre su cuerpo deteniendo su marcha, viro su cabeza y se topo con aquellos ojos lavandas y su particular brillo...

"no esta vez..." murmuro lo suficientemente alto "esta vez no me dejaras atrás..." añadió frunciendo mas su entrecejo, asgo con mayor fuerza el hombro del bicolor y de un movimiento violento lo proyecto contra la pared opuesta en donde trastabillo cayendo sentado, lo miro inexpresivamente y luego decidió acercarse hasta él

Sus pies se habían enredado ante tal arrebato y sin evitarlo cayo sobre el húmedo suelo aporreándose levemente la espalda con el rocoso muro haciéndolo cerrar momentáneamente sus ojos al sentir tal golpe mas cuando nuevamente enfoco su vista noto de inmediato la furia acrecentándose en el peli-lavanda, se tenso un poco cuando este se mantuvo parado frente a él... sin embargo rápidamente recobro su talante inalterable...

"no vuelvas a tocarme" siseo reponiéndose completamente sobre sus pies pero nuevamente un golpe en su cara le hizo retroceder hasta que quedo pegado a la pared, sus orbes escarlatas resplandecieron con furia y con el dorso de su mano limpio el hilillo de sangre que brotaba por la comisura de su boca "¡bastardo!" articulo con aquella furica mirada

"je!.. lo se" contesto y poso ambas manos a los costados de la cabeza de Kai "soy un bastardo que se canso de tus desplantes de grandeza, y que en este momento te mostrara lo deleznable y humano que puedes llegar a ser... te mostrare lo que es dolor..." los ojos carmesíes se abrieron y un deje de temor paso por ellos, Kuznetzov sonrió complacido y sin perder aquel contacto visual se acerco hasta el rostro de Hiwatari uniendo sus bocas en un beso opresivo, las manos del bicolor trataban de apartarlo sin resultado alguno, el cuerpo del peli-lavanda se presiono contra el suyo y las manos de este tomaron sus muñecas del oji-rojo con brusquedad forzándolas a los lados y con algo de dificultad encadeno una de ellas en el grillete que momentos antes lo aprensaban a él... su lengua exigió la entrada pero no le fue concedida, se aparto levemente para encararlo, sonrió aun mas... "¿qué se siente Kai?... que se siente ser cautivo?... que se siente estar del otro lado?..." pregunto

"Hn... suéltame" exigió tirando su brazo derecha que era sujeta por aquel brazalete de metal ya que su lado izquierdo estaba presa bajo la regia mano del oji-lavanda, sus ojos volvieron a mostrarse infames desafiando una vez mas a los de su captor

"aun es muy pronto para eso..." acerco nuevamente su rostro mas el bicolor volteo a un lado su cara, sonrió para si mismo y con la punta de su nariz husmeo entre la albina bufanda en forma ascendente hasta que llego a la altura de su oído "no te parece esto mas divertido?..." musito lamiendo levemente el lóbulo de Kai deslizando la punta de su lengua por su nívea piel pasando por las marcas azules en su mejilla hasta llegar a la comisura de su boca donde probo el sabor de aquella sangre que aun brotaba por el golpe que minutos antes le había propinado...

Con sus piernas obligo al oji-carmesi a separar los suyos y puso la suya propia en medio de estos, moviéndola ligeramente rozando con su muslo el miembro del bicolor otorgándole suaves masajes a aquella zona logrando que Hiwatari respirase con mas velocidad, mientras su lengua aun vagaba por toda la piel expuesta, con su mano desocupada acariciaba despreocupadamente los costados de este colándose por debajo de su camiseta violeta sintiendo bajo su toque aquella tez que se erizaba a su paso... sus dedos recorrieron aquella calidez hasta toparse con lo que era la tetilla del ruso aplico mas presión en aquel lugar que prontamente comenzó a endurecerse, su pierna aun ejercia fricción y los jadeos en labios del otro no se hicieron esperar por mas tiempo...

"¿te gusta?..." pregunto cuando su boca volvió a posarse cerca de su oído y su pernil presionaba aun mas...

"Hn..." fue todo lo que pudo articular soltándolo junto con un suspiro cerro sus ojos con fuerza al sentir mas opresión en su parte baja

"veo que si..." susurro complacido y sus labios volvieron a cerrarse en su blanca piel, suaves besos eran dejados tras su oreja y en descenso continuaba con aquellos efímeros roces, su mano dejo de juguetear con el pezón ya rígido y se concentro en deshacerse del cinturón el cual no fue problema alguno, Hiwatari se estremeció y agitándose trato de separarlo de su cuerpo "¿qué sucede?..." indago alejándose lo necesario mas sin soltarlo

Kai giro su rostro y encaro furioso al peli-lavanda "no me toques..." advirtió forcejeando inútilmente sus brazos, uno que aun continuaba encadenado y el otro fuertemente asido, intento con sus piernas pero el simple movimiento lograba que su sexo entrara mas en contacto con la pierna del otro ruso

"si te sigues moviendo de ese modo, solo lograras hacerte daño..." sonrió juguetonamente "deja que sea yo quien te lastime..." pidió con simpleza, capturando la boca del bicolor y reclamándola como suya, su lengua fácilmente se filtro en la embocadura contraria cuando fuertemente le proporciono un mordisco haciéndolo gritar, y ahora se encontraba degustando placida y profundamente el sabor de esos labios que tantas desazones le causaban, probando aquella insolencia y francamente le fascinaba... Su mano retomo aquella tarea que había dejado a medias y nuevamente retozaba endureciendo el otro pezón mientras sus cuerpo se pegaba todo lo posible al otro...

Las sensaciones inundaban su ser, aquellas nuevas e intensas caricias le propinaban un goce indescriptible y dejándose llevar por estas cerro sus ojos respondiendo de forma pasional al beso que, contra su voluntad, se había producido a la vez que de su garganta suaves sonidos escapaban y su cuerpo respondía a todos los toques que le brindaban... demás esta decir la reacción que aquello había producido en el peli-lavanda puesto que nunca, jamás, ni en sus mas locos sueños había pasado la posibilidad de que el terco, obstinado y frió Kai Hiwatari aceptara que él le hiciera aquello y menos aun que le correspondiera de la forma en que ahora lo hacia... sus lenguas golpeándose con vivacidad, sus labios moviéndose con desesperación, su cuerpo frotándose contra el suyo y los sonidos que escapaban de sus adentros lo estaban enloqueciendo... su mano lentamente se dirigió a la espalda del bicolor y ahí comenzó a descender hasta llegar a su firme trasero donde comenzó a acariciarlo atrevidamente sacándole mas sonoros gemidos, su otra mano poco a poco aflojo su afierre hasta liberarlo por completo llevando esta misma a su cabeza revolviendo sus azulados cabellos presionándolo mas contra su boca, aumentando mas su nexo...

Al percibir que el agarre en su mano desaparecia encontró una oportunidad para escarpase o al menos para propinarle un buen golpe al oji-lavanda que le recordaria que con él no se jugaba de ningún modo, pero... pero no quería... ¿porque?... se pregunto sin hallar una respuesta convincente a su cuestionamiento que lo satisficiera... simplemente no quería y punto, nuevamente aquellas manos que se restregaban por su cuerpo le sacaron de su enajenamiento y entreabriendo sus rojizas orbes contemplo la expresión en el rostro de Kuznetzov maravillándose... y es que nunca había notado aquel gesto de serenidad que ahora poseía, esa expresión toscamente genuina y hermosa, se veía tan bien de ese modo... volvió a cerrar sus escarlatas y con su única mano libre comenzó a explorar el amplio cuerpo de Bryan, su cabeza, sus hombros, su espalda, sus glúteos... sentir aquella firmeza empezaba a gustarle mas de lo debido...

Ahora sus manos no eran las únicas que se habían unido a su juego pues Kai ahora correspondía a sus toques con otros igual de briosos, abrió sus orbes lavandas separándose del beso que ya lo tenia agitado...

"¿pochemu?...(¿por qué?...)" pregunto calmando su respiración

"ne znayu...(no lo se...)" respondió

"entonces... ¿puedo continuar?..." indago con tranquilidad recibiendo un 'Hn' como respuesta "horosho (bien)" exclamo y con lentitud le quito completamente la bufanda y chaqueta (se q Kai tiene encadenada una mano, pero bueno... es la magia de los fics n.nU) mientras también se quitaba la suya propia, nuevamente volvió a acercarse al bicolor rodeándole con sus brazos y comenzar con un beso mas mitigado, mas tranquilo, mas delicioso... sus labios se deslizaron fuera de la boca del bicolor y descendieron hasta su cuello donde mordisqueo pasivamente la piel nívea de este, sus manos volvieron a centrase en la parte trasera de Kai acercándolo y apretándolo mas a su cuerpo, sus genitales prontamente entraron en un delicioso contacto sacándoles un gemido gozoso a ambos...

Sus cuerpos se estremecieron cuando echaron aun lado sus camisetas y por primera vez sus pieles desnudas se sintieron en su totalidad, los labios de Kuznetzov continuaron el declive hasta los pectorales firmes que Kai poseía y una vez ahí comenzó a lengüetear toda aquella zona apropiándose de los ya endurecidos pezones los cuales mordisqueo sutilmente apretando justo lo necesario para arrancar aquellos gritillos sensuales que el bicolor emitía y que a él le hacían sonreír... sus manos ocultas ya dentro los pantalones entretenidas manoseaban los glúteos de Hiwatari quien a su vez enredaba sus dedos en las briznas lavandas mientras mordía su labio en clara muestra de deleite, las manos de Bryan comenzaron a descender llevándose a su paso la poca ropa que Kai aun conservaba...

Un suspiro mas profundo era arrancado de su ser cuando percibió el frió golpear su cálido y erguido miembro, mas casi de inmediato un gemido aun mayor salió de su boca cuando sintió como Kuznetzov aprisionaba su sexo entre sus labios y lo succionaba con parsimoniosa lentitud, podía sentir la lengua del peli-lavanda subir y bajar por toda su extensión dándole motivos aun mayores para aumentar su ya de por si agitada respiración, su mano aun asida al cabello de su amante le brindaba mas agarre presionándolo contra su cuerpo tratando de que este aumentara el compás de sus chupadas cosa que gustosamente acepto Kuznetzov, el ritmo frenetico que ahora empleaba lo estaba llevando a perderse en un mar de placeres pocas veces experimentados en su corta vida... pronto sintió aquel shock eléctrico recorrerle de los pies a la cabeza para concentrarse en su pelvis... entonces Bryan se detuvo separándose completamente de su cuerpo...

"porque... te detienes..." cuestiono frunciendo su entrecejo respirando frugalmente

Sonrió y con sus manos delineo todo el cuerpo desnudo de Hiwatari "dije que quería lastimarte... pero al parecer disfrutas mucho esto... así que..." tomo entre sus manos el rostro confundido de Kai y volvió a acercarse uniéndose en otro pasional beso, con una de sus manos bajo su cremallera dejando caer su pantalón para luego bajarse su bóxer y acariciándole la cadera unió la suya a esta restregando su excitación en el bicolor gimiendo de cuenta nueva mas fuerte, mas sensual... sus manos volvieron a tomar control de sus glúteos frotándolos, arañándolos y con sus dedos palpando en busca del recoveco que tras unos breves segundos hallo y en el cual sin premura alguna un dedo introdujo sacando a Hiwatari una queja que en su boca ahogo, sonrió y rápidamente un segundo invasor adentro en el bicolor quien apretó sus carmesíes sosegando el dolor que aquello le provocaba mas sin embargo comenzaba a gustarle, los dos intrusos se removieron abriendose paso para que un tercero se sumara, el cual ya ni sentido fue...

Aquellos dedos en su interior se agitaban causándole una mezcla de dolor y placer, una mezcla por demás fascinante y eso aunado la voracidad con que Bryan le besaba estaban privándole de juicio a su razón dejándole solo aquella sensación placentera... su boca se separo para gemir cuando sintió como profundizaba su toque el oji-lavanda, con su mano sujeto fuertemente el hombro de este incrustándole sus uñas mientras que la otra apretaba el grillete que aun lo retenia...

"es tiempo..." musito Kuznetzov en el oído del oji-rojos... al mismo tiempo que con ambas manos tomo las piernas del bicolor y las elevo hasta la altura de su cintura y ahí las sostuvo hasta acomodarse, volvió a posar sus ojos en los escarlata y le sonrió finamente "es hora de oirte gritar..." hablo y de una sola arremetida lo penetro

"ahhh..." exclamo en un sonoro alarido, sus ojos se aguaron y fuertemente los apretó impidiendo que las lagrimas se escurriesen...

"eso es... grita..." expreso entre suspiros "grita mi nombre... grita para mi..." volvió a embestirlo con fuerza arrancando mas chillidos en Hiwatari al cual presionaba contra la fría pared

"Bry-Bryan..." repitió una y otra vez tras cada estocada que recibía, tras aquel placentero dolor al que su cuerpo era sometido, clavando aun mas sus uñas en la blanca piel del oji-lavanda, sus piernas se asieron en la cintura de este brindándole libertad a las manos de Bryan las cuales de inmediato se pusieron a mimar la caliente piel del bicolor y su boca a apropiarse por incontable vez de la boca del otro, sus cuerpos se unieron por completo y prontamente las embestidas de Kuznetzov se volvieron mas calmadas e incluso gentiles y es que quería disfrutar mas tiempo de aquella calidez que Hiwatari poseía... su beso fue rompiéndose poco a poco hasta que se separaron por completo y comenzaron a gemir de forma acompasada apoyando sus cabezas en el hombro del otro... continuaron en ese estado por un tiempo mas hasta que ese cosquilleo se hizo presente e indeteniblemente provocaba la conclusión de aquel acto realizado, sus cuerpos descargaron la pasión contenida en el cuerpo del otro tras un leve espasmo... suspiraron hondamente y Bryan se retiro del interior de Kai quien temblorosamente se puso de pie siendo inmediatamente abrazado por el peli-lavanda evitando así que cayese "suéltame..." pidió con suavidad

"¿Chto?.. (¿qué?..)" pregunto confundido encarándole

"que me sueltes..." repitió y de inmediato obedeció Bryan retrocediendo unos pasos "Hn..." gruño apuntando con la mirada a su brazo encadenado, Bryan comprendió y se puso a buscar en el suelo la llave, cuando la encontró libero al bicolor quien se sobo su lacerada muñeca para luego comenzar a vestirse, Kuznetzov hizo lo mismo en completo silencio... una vez que Kai termino de ponerse su ropa se dispuso a salir pero nuevamente la mano de Bryan le impidió alejarse, lo enfrento con aquella típica mirada furica

"tu no te vas..." empleo aquel tono déspota propio de él

"ya obtuviste lo que querías..." se cruzo de brazos levemente sonrosado dándole el envés para que Kuznetzov no lo notara

"no es cierto..." objeto suavemente acercándose de nuevo para abrazarlo por la espalda hundiendo su rostro en la curvatura del cuello del bicolor

"Hn..." bufo intentando liberarse sin embargo Bryan lo apretaba con firmeza, volvió a agitarse logrando con este acto que ambos cayesen en el piso sentados mas aun el peli-lavanda sostenía entre sus brazos a Hiwatari "¿qué es lo que quieres?...¿por qué no me sueltas?..." cuestiono al ver que sus intentos eran infructuosos

"no quiero volver a quedarme atrás... no quiero vivir tras tu sombra nunca mas... ahora que te tengo no te dejare escapar..." respondió removiendo con su nariz el pelo azulado de la nuca de Kai

"¿de que hablas?..." rezongo ladeando su rostro tratando de hacer contacto con los ojos lavandas

"siempre trate de superarte, de demostrarme a mi mismo que puedo ser mejor que tu sin embargo siempre andabas un paso delante mío... pero ahora es diferente... estas junto a mi..."

"Hn... idiota" sonrió haciendo para atrás su cabeza recostándola en la frente del peli-lavanda "jamás podrás vencerme..." agrego cerrando sus orbes rojizas

"lo se... talvez nunca pueda sobrepasarte... pero tampoco me importaría estar a tu nivel... justo como ahora..." también sonrió sosteniéndolo aun con mas firmeza... la puerta hizo aquel sonido de rechinido e inmediatamente se abrió ante la absorta mirada de los dos rusos los cuales se tensaron al ver que alguien mas ingresaba a la celda, su figura era irreconocible en un principio debido a la oscuridad mas prontamente fue aclarándose mientras se acercaba al mechero, aquellos ojos azules brillaron asombrados

"¿qué hacen?..." pregunto acercándose hasta ellos que ya estaban de pie

"Hn" soltó Hiwatari adoptando su pose característico ignorando así la pregunta del taheño

"¿Bryan?..." decidió entonces interrogar al otro y encarando al peli-lavanda volvió a preguntar "¿qué sucedió?..." sin embargo solo recibió una sonrisa por parte del otro

"digamos que al fin 'empate' con Hiwatari... ¿no es así Kai?..." ladeo su cara para enfocar al bicolor quien solo se encogió de hombros, resoplo "¿y tu que haces aquí Yuriy?..." volvió a concentrase en su amigo

"vine a decirte que Boris viajo y me pidió soltarte, pero no encontraba la llave así que fui a buscar una copia... pero veo que no fue necesario... ¿cómo te liberaste?..." cuestiono escrutándolo de pies a cabeza

"fue... 'el poder del amor'..." carcajeo brevemente

"idiota" hablo Hiwatari esbozando una sutil sonrisa para posteriormente salir de aquel lugar, los ojos azules de Tala lo observaron confundidos hasta que la figura del bicolor se perdió al otro lado de la puerta volvió a fijarse en Kuznetzov que ya había dejado de reír

"algún día te lo contare..." contesto ante la interrogante mirada que el pelirrojo le dedicaba

"si claro..." rodo sus ojos y resoplo, Bryan le sonrió y rodeo con su brazo por los hombros

"salgamos de acá..." pidió "o te quedaras atrás... perdido entre las sombras..."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Dakiyosete tsume wo tatete hikichigiru made _(Abrázame, aráñame hasta que me desgarres)_ Kuchibiru ga sakebitagaru namae mo ubai…_ (Mis labios quieren gritar clamando tu nombre)_ Kodoku na karada wo iyashitai _(Quiero curar la soledad de mi cuerpo)  
_Dakiyosete iki wo fusagi me ga kuramu hodo_ (Abrázame, asfíxiame hasta que no pueda seguir viviendo)  
_Girigiri de nakitakute mo nigemichi mo nai... _(No hay donde ir, no hay lagrimas que derramar, llego la hora final...)_

ºfragmento de la canción 'Shinku no Kizuato' (Zetsuai since 1989)º

x-x-x-x-x-x-x FIN x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Bueno queridisima amiga espero te haya gustado (y a todos los q leyeron también)...

Fue lo que se me ocurrió jejeje... debo admitir me pensé darle un final mas... angst o dramatico, pero como se que a Zhena no le gustan los finales tristes le busque algo mejor (espero q me haya quedado bien... pues no estoy convencida del todo u.u)... me costo un poco pero ya esta hecho. Aun sigo pensando en eso de 'polos opuestos se atraen y polos iguales (como estos dos) se repelan' talvez por eso me costo un tanto... ahhh y porque meti esa canción?... en un principio pensé hacer un song-fic pero al final desisti, sin embargo me gusta mucho (al menos ese coro n.n) algún día haré un song-fic con una canción de Zetsuai/Bronze (son muy buenas...). Bueno eso es todo espero comentarios al respecto... C-you

Y nuevamente **...¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!...**

(20 de junio 2005)... (aunque lo subí un día antes n.nU)


End file.
